PELUK
by kwondami
Summary: Ada hawa hangat menguar. Romansa kerinduan. Begitu cair, begitu haru, begitu mengalir. "Aku merindukanmu." —karena ada rindu yang harus digenapi dalam sebuah pelukan. [EXO FF, KRIS x TAO, KrisTao, Taoris, one shoot, fluff?]


A/N:

Sedang hujan deras di sini dan tiba-tiba muncul _feel_ untuk bikin KrisTao. Enjoy!

.

.

* * *

**PELUK**

* * *

by kwondami

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**CASTS: **Kris and Tao

**GENRE: **Romance, Fluff?

**LENGTH: **One Shoot with 1.548 words.

**RATING: T**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Jika cinta adalah sesuatu yang irasional, maka Kris adalah manusia yang rela menjadi irasional demi sebuah cinta. Ia melepaskan semua keegoisannya demi sosok seorang pemuda yang selalu mengisi angannya.

Bagaimana tidak, ia telah menghempaskan hati seorang pemuda sampai ke dasar bumi. Tapi sekarang—Kris rela terjun ke kerak bumi untuk memungut serpihan hati pemuda itu.

Kris adalah satu dari sekian orang bodoh yang menyadari dalamnya cinta setelah melalui fase bernama kehilangan. Ia baru menyadari cintanya pada Tao begitu dalam tepat ketika pemuda manis itu meninggalkannya.

* * *

"—_aku menyukaimu Kris ge."_

_Kedua bola mata hitam legam itu lurus menatap ujung sepatu. Pipinya menyirat malu ketika mengutarakan perasaannya. Sedang jemarinya tak henti meremas ujung kausnya yang sudah kusut. _

_Obsidian kembar milik Kris menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan pandangan acuh—sama sekali tak berminat. _

"_Lalu apa maumu?"_

_Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Manik matanya langsung bersirobok pandang dengan Kris yang menatapnya tajam. _

"_Tentu saja jadi pacarmu." Ucapnya polos._

_Kris tercengang. _

_Dari sekian banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya, Tao merupakan orang pertama yang menyuarakan keinginannya dengan sangat percaya diri._

* * *

Kris menghembuskan nafas resah. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mengecek arloji. Sudah tiga jam ia duduk di sini.

Di luar hujan turun sangat lebat. Kilat sesekali menyambar.

_Speaker_ mengumumkan bahwa semua pesawat yang akan _take off_ maupun _landing_ dipastikan mengalami keterlambatan.

Hembusan dingin menyentuh leher jenjang Kris. Ia merapatkan mantelnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan bangkit untuk sekedar meluruskan kaki.

Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengangatkan tubuhnya.

Sesuatu sehangat pelukan Huang Zi Tao...

* * *

_Tao berjalan dengan dagu teracung ke atas. Ia menikmati setiap tatapan iri yang menghujaninya. Di sampingnya, Kris melangkah tak peduli. Tatapannya lurus ke depan, juga tak menoleh pada seorang pemuda yang kini menggamit lengannya mesra._

_Bukan masalah untuk Tao. Ia tahu karakter Kris yang memang kelewat dingin. Tapi Tao juga tahu, sedingin apapun seorang Kris—pasti ada sedikit bagian dari dirinya yang hangat. Tao tidak akan menyerah sampai ia bisa memuncukan sisi Kris yang satu itu._

"_Kris ge~ Tao ingin makan kembang gula. Belikan aku ya?"_

"_Tidak," adalah jawaban Kris setiap Tao meminta sesuatu. _

"_Gege~" Tao tidak menyerah. Ia mulai menarik-narik ujung kemeja Kris tak sabar._

"_CUKUP TAO!" Bentak Kris sengit. Obsidian Kris berkilat tajam, kentara sekali ia kesal._

_Tao tersentak. Cepat-cepat ia melepas pegangannya pada Kris. Deretan rapi gigi-giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pada irisnya yang bening hadir kabut tipis tak kasat mata._

_Dalam hati Kris bersorak. Ia berhasil membuat Tao bungkam setidaknya untuk beberapa detik. Jika Tao menangis—itu malah semakin bagus. Orang-orang akan menyalahkannya dan ia jadi punya alasan untuk melepaskan diri dari pemuda yang selalu mengikutinya selama enam bulan terakhir ini. _

_Namun rupanya perkiraan Kris salah besar karena jemari Tao kembali menarik ujung kemejanya. Bibir Tao mengerucut lucu menyambut Kris yang terpaksa dibuat menoleh._

"_Kalau es krim, gege mau kan?"_

* * *

Kris berdiri gelisah di samping kaca. Hujan turun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sorot matanya mengikuti setiap benang-benang air sampai jatuh menghantam aspal. Cukup lama maniknya terpatri pada kristal-kristal bening hujan sampai suara _speaker_ menyadarkan lamunan.

Kris berbalik. Kini bola matanya tertancap pada _board digital _yang menampakkan jadwal kedatangan maupun keberangkatan pesawat. Raut wajahnya mengeruh begitu mendapati pesawat yang ia tunggu belum juga datang.

Rasa khawatir menyeruak dada.

Ia takut cuaca yang buruk berakibat mengerikan pada pesawat-pesawat itu. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk—perpaduan dingin dan rasa was-was.

Kris menghela napas pepat. Mencoba menipis segala pikiran negatif yang bergelayut di kepala.

Cuaca hari ini mengingatkannya akan pemuda basah kuyup yang _pernah_ memeluknya hangat.

* * *

_Tao melangkahkan kakinya sekuat tenaga. Tidak ia hiraukan bulir-bulir hujan yang menampar wajahnya tanpa ampun. Angin berhembus kencang menggigilkan tubuh. Langit gelap diselumuti awan hitam bergulung._

_Sekali lagi, Tao tidak peduli kalau ia harus basah kuyup. Ia juga tidak peduli kalau celana jeansnya kotor terkena cipratan lumpur_

_Yang ia pedulikan hanya satu._

_Ia harus segera sampai karena Kris yang tergolek sakit sangat membutuhkannya._

_Dibukanya pintu apartemen Kris tanpa bersusah payah mengetuk. Langkah kakinya menghambur menuju kamar pria yang dicintainya, untuk mendapati sosok Kris yang tengah tergolek berselimut sampai ke dagu._

_Tidak ia pedulikan penolakan juga bentakan lemah si empunya rumah. _

_Tao tetap di sana sampai Kris minum semua obatnya. Dirinya tak berpaling sampai Kris benar-benar terlelap. _

_Ketika mata itu meredup, perlahan jemari Tao merayap menuju punggung Kris. Memberikan getaran halus serupa sentuhan. _

_Sebuah pelukan._

* * *

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Seorang pemuda mengambil tempat di sebelah Kris sebelum Kris sempat mempersilakan. Kris mengangguk kecil. Ia bukan tipe pria yang suka bicara pada orang asing.

"Menunggu kekasih?" tanyanya lagi.

Kris menoleh. Keningnya berubah cekung. Si pemuda dapat dengan cepat mengerti maksudnya.

"_Sorry sorry, _sepertinya bukan ya?"

Pemuda di samping Kris menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya untuk menghalau dingin. Obsidian gelapnya memaku rinai hujan yang mulai mereda.

"Kalau aku sedang menunggu kekasihku. Dia akan datang sebentar lagi." –_semoga saja pesawatnya tidak delay makin parah._ "Oh ya, namaku Kim Jongin, kau?"

* * *

"_Gege, jika kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal—aku tidak akan pergi." Tao menatap nanar punggung pria pirang di hadapannya. Ditangannya, sebuah amplop putih ia genggam setengah meremas. Sebuah undangan untuk menimba ilmu di negeri orang dalam kurun tiga tahun. _

_Ini impiannya. Tapi jika Kris berkata—'jangan...'_

"—_pergilah." Cetus Kris dingin._

_Nafas Tao tersangkut di tenggorakan. Ia sungguh-sungguh, Jika Kris meminta untuk tetap tinggal—_

"Pergi!_" _

_._

—_tak ada harapan. Dia memang tidak pernah mencintaiku..._

_._

"_Baiklah, aku pergi." Tao menyahut pilu. _

_Kris tercekat. Bola matanya membelalak kosong. _

_Tangannya terkepal sampai ia rasakan kukunya menggores perih. Ia ingin mengatakan 'jangan pergi' tapi rahangnya tetap terkatup._

"_Selamat tinggal Kris ge."_

_Sekali lagi Kris hanya terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Tubuhnya seakan tertancap di lantai._

_Tao berharap tubuh itu akan berbalik lalu memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat. Setidaknya—untuk yang terakhir..._

_Namun Kris tetap tak bergeming._

_Tao mengalah, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya perpisahan ini begitu menyakitkan. Tangannya lalu bergerak menarik koper menuju pintu._

_Sampai pintu ditutup, Kris tetap terkuasai egonya._

* * *

"JONGIN!"

Pemuda di samping Kris sontak berdiri ketika mendengar sesorang menyebut namanya. Tubuhnya berputar cepat sampai ia menemukan sosok—

"—KYUNGSOO!"

Jongin balas memekik. Kakinya berayun cepat ke arah kekasihnya.

Hitungan detik. Tanpa aba-aba. Tahu-tahu kedua tubuh itu saling bertaut. Sang kekasih bahkan melupakan kopernya yang terabaikan.

Ada hawa hangat menguar. Romansa kerinduan.

Begitu cair, begitu haru, begitu mengalir.

.

.

.

—_himpitan rindu yang terobati dalam sebuah pelukan._

* * *

Satu jam berlalu sejak Jongin dan kekasihnya pergi. Meninggalkan Kris dan penantiannya yang belum berpenghujung.

Kemudian...

Sosok itu tengah berjalan sendirian keluar dari _gate _kedatangan. Sebelah tangannya menyeret koper berukuran sedang, sebelah lagi melingkari tubuhnya sendiri. Mungkin kedinginan.

Zi Tao berjalan cepat ke arah Kris, setengah berlari.

Kris tersentak.

Total lima jam dia menunggu dan kini pemuda yang ditunggunya tiba-tiba saja berdiri dihadapannya. Seketika ia merasa tak apa menunggu satu jam lagi. Kris tiba-tiba merasa tidak siap.

"Tao..."

Mulut Tao refleks membuka ingin menjawab. Tapi tak ada bunyi keluar selain tiupan karbondioksida.

Tangan Kris bergerak bimbang seperti ingin meraih tangan Tao. Namun alih-alih ke sana, Kris menelusuri wajah kekasihnya dengan jari-jarinya yang sedikit gemetar sebelum membawa tubuh itu ke dalam pelukan.

Tao terkejut.

Sebelum ia dapat berpikir, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan yang selalu ia impikan.

Pelukan dari seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

Tubuh Kris seakan menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan lewat lengan yang melingkar kokoh di pinggang Tao. Nafas Kris berhembus hangat di tengkuknya. Setiap jarak terleminasi sempurna.

Ini benar-benar sebuah dekapan.

—_dan ini nyata._

Tubuh Tao menegang sampai akhirnya sebuah isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ge... hiks hiks, Kris ge..."

Kris terhenyak. Mengapa Tao menangis? Apakah ia tidak bahagia bertemu dengannya?

"Tao...?"

Kris melepas dekapan untuk lemudian menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Tao. Ia tatap sang pemilik manik kelam dalam-dalam. Tao menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, terlalu takut bersirobok pandang dengan Kris.

"Tao, tatap aku," pinta Kris memohon.

Dengan ragu, Tao menumbukan bola mata miliknya dengan milik Kris. Masih tidak percaya.

Tak ada amarah di sana, tak ada keangkuhan, juga keraguan. Yang ada hanya—

.

.

—_rindu yang menunggu untuk digenapi._

_._

_._

Tahu-tahu Kris menggerakan kedua tangannya lagi untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

"—aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu..." suara Kris begitu lirih, begitu lembut. Seakan suara itu adalah luapan dari semua rasa yang menumpuk. Seakan semua hentakan rindu impas dalam satu pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao," desisnya mengungkap.

Lutut Tao lemas seketika. Bahunya gemetar. Kristal bening lolong bersahutan dari maniknya.

Ia menangis.

Kalimat Kris begitu menghentaknya. Ia menarik napas lalu terisak lagi. Tangisnya malah makin deras.

Telah menahun Tao menunggu Kris mengucapkan itu. Mimpikah dia saat ini?

Tao menggumam,

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kris ge_—dan selalu mencintaimu._"

Hening jatuh di antara mereka. Rintik hujan menyela bak melodi penengah sunyi.

Tao akhirnya bersuara dari balik dada Kris.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Kris menenggalamkan dirinya dalam ceruk leher Tao—berbisik lirih, "Sssstttt... biarkan aku seperti ini."

Perlahan goresan senyum menggantikan isakan. Sudut bibir Tao terangkat sempurna. Kedua tangannya terulur melengkung melingkari punggung kekasihnya, membagi hangat tubuh di tengah dinginnya udara. Menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan.

Kehangatan merayapi kulit, menjalar sampai ke hati.

Orang-orang yang lalu lalang melempar senyum penuh arti.

Beberapa dihiasi semburat merah karena menemukan dua pemuda saling merengkuh di tengah bandara.

Tapi Kris tidak peduli...

.

.

.

—_karena ada rindu yang harus digenapi._

.

.

.

—_dalam sebuah pelukan..._

_._

_._

.

"Aku masih merindukanmu."

.

.

.

—dan ketika dekapan Kris pada tubuh Tao makin erat...

.

.

.

.

"—Gege, mau sampai memelukku terus? Tao malu dilihat orang-orang..."

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

A/N:

Ini oneshoot KrisTao pertama saya setelah selama ini selalu pakai ChanBaek di setiap oneshoot. Maaf kalau feelnya gak ngena ya. T-T

Untuk yang menunggu **Delivery Service** dan **Mommy**, kedua FF _chaptered_ itu sedang saya mati surikan entah sampai kapan. Doain makanya biar _feel _untuk nerusin dua FF itu muncul lagi. Hehe.

**Four Seasons** chapter 'Spring' lagi Dami garap, **2nd Proposal** sudah selesai ditulis tinggal diposting aja.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.

DON'T BE SILENT READER. TaoRis shipper **REVIEW** please... :)

Mari saling menghargai.

Love,

Dami.


End file.
